


[Art] Revelio!

by chachisoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Body Hair, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Desi Harry Potter, Digital Art, Draco Malfoy with a Dark Mark, Fanart, H/D Sex Fair 2020, M/M, Nude Modeling, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Sectumsempra Scars (Harry Potter), Shirtless, Tattoos, Witch Weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachisoo/pseuds/chachisoo
Summary: It's that time of year again for Witch Weekly's annual charity event! By popular demand, this year they have prepared a calendar featuring the sexiest studs in the Wizarding World. Gracing the cover in style, the Hogwarts staff is represented by none other than DADA Professor Harry Potter and Potions Professor Draco Malfoy. Grab one before they're gone! Reserve your copy by owl today!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 70
Kudos: 895
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	[Art] Revelio!

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[21](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12_5f6f0xUXhqtWfMlhXRyA8kDC3KGShN3oa_IOD12DY/edit#).
> 
> Oh, this prompt immediately called to me and demanded to be drawn. I hope you all enjoy the view.
> 
> Thank you to C for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for all of your helpful input!  
> Endless thanks to the mods for making all of this possible!

**BONUS!! Solo Shots:**

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! Please support the artist by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥
> 
> Artist can be found on tumblr @ [creeeee](https://creeeee.tumblr.com/).


End file.
